Edge
by DottieP
Summary: Set ten years after high school, Santana has a chance encounter with Rachel while in New York for some job interviews.


Edge

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Santana/Rachel

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters yada yada yada.

Summary: Set ten years after high school, Santana has a chance encounter with Rachel while in New York for some job interviews.

She was only in New York for 72 hours and had two job interviews lined up, so she was hopeful that this trip would change her career. With prodding from her current boss, Suzanne Tract, Santana used her contacts in the industry to set up meetings with April Bloomfield and Alex Guarnaschelli, and while she loved working for and with Suzanne at her L.A. restaurant, Jar, she also knew that it was time to take the leap into the role of executive chef. Santana was ready for this move.

It was Friday, and she had flown in on the red eye, so she would have a day to relax before her meetings the following afternoon. On the plane, she made a spur of the moment decision to see a Broadway show, and without researching, she decided on _West Side Story_. Santana had never actually seen the show on stage, just the film, and was curious since she had performed one of its major roles while in high school. And, ten years later, she figured that seeing this revival was much overdue.

After enjoying a lovely dinner at DGBG, Santana headed to will call at the small theater, got her ticket, and wandered towards her seat. She began thumbing through the playbill and stopped on a dime when she saw the picture. Her picture. "Holy shit, Rachel Berry," she whispered to herself. "Well, this ought to be interesting." She shook her head and smiled as she settled into the seat after the lights flickered.

The minute that Rachel graced the stage as Maria, Santana was floored. _Damn, Rachel grew up nicely. She's gorgeous and hot and those legs go on for days. Was she this hot in high school?_ Santana didn't bother following up on that thought because Rachel's voice washed over her. It was stronger and more controlled, Santana noticed. She shifted in her seat as she observed another new development in Rachel's performance: a heaping dose of sensuality. _It oozes from her_. Santana unconsciously licked her lips at this thought and kept her rapt attention on the stage, solely on Rachel.

At intermission, she found the manager of the theater and asked if he could give a message to one of the performers. He said he'd drop it off but couldn't guarantee anything. Santana scribbled a quick note on a piece of paper: "Mind if I stop by to say hi? – Santana Lopez." It was short and to the point; some things never change. She just hoped that Rachel would want to see her after their rather complicated history.

The second act was just as wonderful as the first. Santana couldn't take her eyes off of Rachel and the thoughts that were flooding her brain were definitely not about the musical. She smirked at herself as she began thinking about Rachel in this new light. Her eyes settled on Rachel's mouth as she spoke and sang; the pouty bottom lip and the way her tongue had a tendency to eke out at certain moments caused Santana to stir in her seat. While she loved the entire show, she was really hoping that the house lights would go up to signal its end. The minute they did, she went in search of that theater manager to see if she would be allowed backstage. He said yes and began to escort her towards Rachel's dressing room. _Oh fuck. I didn't think this through very well_. _What the hell do I say when I see her? "Oh hi, Rach, sorry for torturing you throughout high school except for those few times when we had duets?" I mean, what?_

Santana's nerves only grew as she got to the dressing room door; she took a deep breath and knocked lightly. A perky voice from the other side chimed, "Come in!" So, Santana opened the door only to see Rachel bent over her make-up counter removing eye shadow. "I knew that one day I'd see Rachel Berry on a Broadway stage," Santana said sincerely with a beautiful smile. Rachel immediately turned around and matched her grin. "Santana, I'm truly surprised to see you. I never thought…" she trailed off, shaking her head while looking down as if to collect her thoughts. Santana moved the few steps into the dressing room and closed the door behind her.

"Never thought…?" Santana asked softly while continuing to move towards Rachel.

"I never thought that you'd ever want to see me perform again," Rachel replied with a mixture of laughter and a hint of pain in her voice.

Santana chuckled and nodded. "I can certainly see why you would think it. Even though, I barely said it, I always thought you were talented back then and even more so now. You were absolutely amazing up there tonight, Rachel. Simply stunning." The honesty in Santana's voice caused Rachel to blush and then to smile confidently in return. "Thank you very much. I appreciate that. So, what brings you to New York? Last I heard from Kurt was that you were in L.A."

"Keeping track of me?" Santana asked with a playful smirk.

"Maybe," Rachel responded in a voice lower than before. If Santana wasn't mistaken then she would have thought that Rachel was flirting with her. Santana moved a couple of steps closer to Rachel and sat on the edge of her make-up table.

"I _am_ in L.A. I'm out here for a couple of job interviews actually and thought I'd catch a show. I'm glad I did." These last words were uttered in her own lowered voice followed by a sensual lick of her lips as she pointedly raked her eyes over Rachel's entire body. Rachel's breath hitched at the unadulterated leering; she felt naked under Santana's eyes. She'd be lying if she said that she wasn't turned on by the appraisal; she'd also be lying if she said that she never fantasized about Santana during and since high school.

Rachel turned towards Santana and closed the distance between them. She pinned Santana with a lustful gaze, which earned her a slow eyebrow raise. "I'm glad you did, too, and I'm glad that you decided to stop by to say hi." Rachel placed her hands on top of Santana's jean-clad thighs and pushed her back until she was sitting on the make-up table. "I can tell that you aren't here to insult me or toss a slushie in my face, so I assume that you won't mind if I say hi, too." Rachel didn't give Santana a chance to respond. Instead, she wove her fingers to Santana's long hair, pulled her forward, and licked her bottom lip. "I've always wanted to kiss you," she whispered against Santana's lips. "And, your mouth has always driven me fucking crazy." Rachel caught Santana's moan in a searing kiss.

Santana was so overwhelmed by Rachel's very talented mouth devouring her in the intense kiss that her brain could barely process that A: This was Rachel Berry, a girl she loathed in high school. B: This grown up Rachel Berry was fucking hot as hell. C: She liked _this_ Rachel Berry…a lot. D: _This_ Rachel Berry was making her soak through her jeans. E: Rachel Berry just grabbed her tits. Small hands had worked their way under Santana's oxford and were worshipping a pair of perfect breasts.

There were too many clothes, but Rachel, always a resourceful woman, continued consuming Santana's inviting mouth while unbuttoning Santana's shirt, quickly pushing it off her shoulders, and reaching around to unhook her bra, with one hand. Santana's brain added F: _This_ Rachel Berry has game. While one hand continued kneading one breast, the other found its way to the button on Santana's skintight jeans. Rachel detached herself from Santana's mouth briefly, asserting, "These need to go. Now. I want to see you spread out for me." And, G: Rachel Berry is topping her and she likes it. A lot.

Santana groaned and sat up. "Who is this Rachel Berry? Because I really like her," Santana husked, leaning forward and pulling the other woman into a heated kiss while she shimmied out of her jeans. As she moaned at the warmth of Rachel's mouth and how their tongues battled for dominance, she divested herself of her thong, too, because she was more than ready for whatever Rachel wanted to do to her.

Rachel pushed Santana backwards and softly nudged her knees apart with her hips as she stepped between Santana's legs. She attacked Santana's arched neck with her full lips, sucking on a pulse point to stake her claim on the former cheerleader. Her hand hovered lightly over where Santana wanted her most. Rachel trailed the tips of fingers teasingly along Santana's inner thigh, wanting Santana to beg for her touch.

She wasn't disappointed. Santana moaned inaudibly at first then the ability to actually speak returned. "Rachel, please. Fuck," she groaned. She felt rather than heard Rachel laugh softly against her neck. "You think that it'll be that easy?" Rachel began as she pulled back to catch Santana's eye. "I finally have you at my mercy after nearly a decade, and you think a simple 'please' will cut it?" Santana bucked her hips towards Rachel's stilled hand, and Rachel only smiled in return. "No way, Santana. I want to hear you beg for it." She leaned in and slowly licked Santana's bottom lip—it had always tempted her. "Beg for it," Rachel whispered.

It went against every instinct that she had, but Santana wanted—no, needed—Rachel's touch. Her hand quickly moved to Rachel's wrist and gripped it tightly; she hoped that tomorrow there would be bruises to remind Rachel of this moment. She pulled Rachel's hand to her while Rachel fought against it. Their battle of wills hadn't subsided since high school; it just changed venues. Rachel crashed their lips together in a dominating kiss; her tongue asserting itself in Santana's mouth, making Santana whimper.

Rachel brutally ripped her mouth away and pinned Santana with a commanding look. "Isn't this the part where you tell me that you'll 'go all Lima Heights' on me if I don't let you have your way?" Rachel nearly sneered in a husky whisper. Santana restrained the whine that was creeping up her throat. Instead, she grasped Rachel's even harder and tugged into towards her wet heat. Rachel only smiled once again, relishing the power that she finally had over Santana. "No threats? No vicious words? No ridiculing nicknames? What's wrong, Santana? Lost your edge?"

The taunting, the assertion of control, the confidence were all too much for Santana; she just got wetter as Rachel continued her dominance over her. She barely could find that part of her brain that could form sentences let alone beg. She simply growled, "Fuck, Rachel" while she used her free hand to jerk Rachel into a desperate kiss and the other to force Rachel's teasing fingers into her wetness. Their moans got lost in each other's mouths; they both broke, and the frenetic nature of hair pulling and searching fingers became a blur.

Rachel pulled away only briefly. "Jesus, Santana, you are so wet. I can't believe I made you this wet." Rachel looked down between them in awe; she slid her fingers up Santana's length, over her clit to confirm what she already knew—her fingers were coated with thick wetness.

"Well, you did, so fucking do something about it," Santana pleaded. Rachel grinned lewdly and easily slid two fingers inside Santana's dripping pussy. Santana's head instantly lulled back, and Rachel latched her mouth on Santana's stretched neck while she fucked her.

"So good," Santana panted as she felt Rachel go deeper. Her hand was still tangled in Rachel's hair, and she held Rachel's head against her neck. Unexpectedly, Rachel added a third finger, causing Santana to almost howl in pleasure. But, it was when Rachel pushed Santana's legs open further to move closer and started grinding her hips against the back of her own hand that undid Santana. The added pressure and the feel of Rachel moving made Santana arch her back, whimper her name, and come all over Rachel's hand. Rachel continued peppering Santana's neck as the other woman came down. She felt Santana relax against her then a soft touch lifted her chin so their eyes met. Santana had a lazy, satisfied smirk on her face, and she pulled Rachel into a kiss that was full of promise.

Santana still had her hand curled around Rachel's wrist, tugged the fingers out of herself, and winced at the extraction. She guided those fingers to Rachel's mouth. "Taste me," she whispered in a more familiar, demanding tone. Rachel didn't hesitate; she licked each finger clean, moaning at the taste and enjoying the immediate reaction from Santana, whose eyes shift from chocolate brown to midnight black at the display.

As Rachel finished savoring the last remains of Santana on her fingers, Santana pushed Rachel off of her but held on to her hips. "Get your stuff. I want to show you that I haven't lost my edge." Santana punctuated this with a reassuring smile. The kiss that followed made Rachel realize that Santana's "edge" was never gone; it was just…different.

_Fin_.


End file.
